


After Midnight

by TsiaBonasera



Series: Back to Before [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: "Which is why Myka found herself now, thoughts spinning, unable to sleep even though they were all safely back at the bed and breakfast mostly unharmed."
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Series: Back to Before [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	After Midnight

The case had been brutal. That’s the nicest way Myka could think of to describe the events of the past five days.  
  
It seemed innocuous at first, a simple open and shut retrieval. Myka and Pete had flown out to Los Angeles to snag and bag a scalpel from a period drama that was causing very real, albeit small lacerations among many cast members. They had it bagged within twenty minutes of arriving on the set. It wasn’t until they called Artie to report that they were headed back home did he inform them that they had multiple more pings in the same area. The prop master had somehow gotten a hold of the medical kit of Doctor Elizabeth Blackwell, and many of the items seemed to be giving off artifact properties.

Given the new information, Artie agreed to send out Helena to assist them in bagging the numerous artifacts. One of which was a rag that still held the potent effects of chloroform anesthetic on it. Which is what had landed Helena and three others in a coma for two days until Myka and Pete finally tracked it down in cast members trailer.

It had been the longest two days of Myka's life in recent memory. Nothing had dissuaded her worry by even the smallest bit until they got a farnsworth call from an extremely confused Helena asking why her head hurt so bloody much.

Which is why Myka found herself now, thoughts spinning, unable to sleep even though they were all safely back at the bed and breakfast mostly unharmed.  
  
Myka looked over and glanced at the clock, reading the glowing time of one in the morning. She turned over in her bed one more time before deciding to give up and just go downstairs.  
  
She pulled her robe around her body and as quietly as possible left her room and made her way down the stairs and towards the library, surprised to find the light on, the room already occupied.  
  
“Helena?” Myka said softly, leaning against the door frame as she took in the sight of the pajama clad woman perched on the couch, head bent over a book.  
  
Helena jumped slightly at the unexpected intrusion of the early hour.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I didn’t think anyone would be up.” Myka apologized, moving into the room and sitting on the couch at the opposite end of Helena.  
  
“Yes, well it appears my extended slumber of the previous days have left me not weary enough to sleep tonight.” Helena replied with a soft smile, “That doesn’t explain why you are up at this hour, Darling.”  
  
“Couldn’t sleep.” Myka said, dipping her gaze to her lap instead of Helena’s eyes.  
  
“I figured that much,” Helena started with a quiet laugh. “What is it that is preventing you from getting some much needed rest?”  
  
“I don’t know, I just...can’t turn my brain off tonight.” Myka admitted with a shrug, looking back towards Helena.  
  
“Ah, well, I know that feeling very well. Unfortunately, I have yet to discover a cure for that particular ailment.” Helena said, closing her book and placing it on the side table on her end of the couch.  
  
“It was just a long few days I guess.” Myka said, shifting so she was mirroring Helena's posture of one one leg bent on the couch, the other on the floor.  
  
“Would you like to talk about it?” Helena prodded softly.  
  
“I don’t even know what I’d say.” Myka admitted, shaking her head lightly.  
  
“Why don’t you start with filling in the details of the events that happened while I was...otherwise incapacitated.” Helena started, “You were unusually quiet the entire trip back home.”  
  
“Nothing unusual happened, really. We searched for the artifacts and I snapped at Pete. That’s really it.” Myka relayed.  
  
“Why did you yell at Pete?” Helena asked.  
  
“He said I was being reckless.” Myka confessed, averting her gaze again.  
  
“Were you?” Helena asked as she moved closer to Myka on the couch and took her hand in her own.  
  
“Yes.” Myka said, giving Helena’s hand a small squeeze.  
  
“What did you do?” Helena asked, her voice quieter than Myka had ever heard it.  
  


“I got the tip where the rag was from one of the assistants, and I just...left. I didn’t wait for Pete. My mind went into auto pilot and the only thing I could think of was getting the artifact so that we could get you back.” Myka admitted, her voice louder than she had intended.  
  


“I can see how Agent Lattimer would think that is reckless on your part. But I completely understand it.”

“You do?” Myka asked, her eyes locked on Helena’s.  
  
“I do. Had the situation been reversed and you were the one laying unconscious I would not have hesitated for a second if I thought I could neutralize the artifact.” Helena told her, squeezing Myka’s hand reassuringly.

They said there unmoving, eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity before Myka’s eyes fluttered down to glance at Helena’s lips, giving Helena all the confirmation she needed to lean forward and press her lips softly to Myka’s.  
  
Helena was surprised to be met without even a second of hesitation on the other woman's part. Instead she was met with an eager, but still soft return of the kiss, Myka’s free hand coming up to cup Helena’s cheek as she shifted impossibly closer to the other woman.  
  
As they reluctantly broke apart, Helena opened her eyes slowly to see a radiant smile on Myka’s face, which she suspected her face wore a similar smile.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for weeks.” Myka whispered out before leaning in and pressing another quick peck to Helena’s mouth.  
  
“Darling you could’ve kissed me the moment we met and I wouldn’t have pushed you away.” Helena chuckled softly as she squeezed Myka’s hand again.  
  
“When we met you were kissing Pete.” Myka said, leaning back and leveling a mock glare at Helena.  
  
“Ugh don’t remind me of that. However, I do have one question from that day that I would like to ask you.” Helena said, titling her head mischievously.  
  
Myka narrowed her eyes suspiciously before asking, “And what’s that?”  
  
Helena let out a quiet, but deep laugh as she leaned in and gave Myka a slow and languid kiss before leaning back again.  
  
“You said that you’d have to process HG Wells being a woman. Why’s that?” Helena asked, a genuine curiosity in her tone.  
  
“Because I had grown up reading all of your stories. The Time Machine is one of my favorite books. So to find out that it was not only a woman behind those amazing stories, but a woman as beautiful and captivating as you…was a lot to process in the moment considering you were holding a tesla to Pete’s head.” Myka admitted.  
  
“You think I’m beautiful?” Helena asked with a smirk, pushing a strand of loose hair behind Myka’s ear.  
  
“Very.” Was all Myka could muster up as Helena propped her body up on the knee that was on the couch and moved to straddle Myka’s hips.  
  
“Well I find you rather stunning yourself, Darling.” Helena said, settling her weight into Myka’s lap as she took Myka’s face in both her hands and pressed a fiery kiss to Myka’s lips.  
  
Myka’s hands fell to Helena’s hips as she felt Helena’s tongue slide between her lips, unable to contain herself Myka let out a low moan, resulting in the smirk Myka could feel on Helena’s mouth.  
  
Helena reached between their bodies, never once breaking the kiss, and undid the belt on Myka’s robe before pushing it down off of her shoulders.  
  
“Are you sure about this Myka?” Helena breathed out softly, leaning back from the kiss.  
  
“More than you know.” Myka said quickly before crashing her lips back on Helena’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for a morning after fic coming soon!


End file.
